A Story Who Never Began
by Waspie
Summary: La fin d'un commencement et le début de la fin...Comment vivre dans un monde sans autre couleurs que la sienne? YAOI Aragorn x Boromir


Support : Lord Of The Rings

Genre : Romance, homosexualité, sexe implicite.

Couple : Boromir x Aragorn :p (pourquoi pas!)

Disclaimer: Aragorn et Boromir ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage ç.ç), Legolas, Gimli, Galadriel et toute la smala non plus. Ils sont à Mr J.R.R Tolkien.

J'ai repris certains passages du livre, notamment de la description, pas dans le but de voler, juste de divertir Je ne veux pas faire de commerce avec cette histoire donc je ne pense pas risquer quoi que ce soit...j'espère.

"Return to Home, Child Of Gondor…"

Ils marchaient depuis des jours, et venaient tout juste de quitter le domaine de Galadriel, précédé par le passage de la Moria. Ce fut une terrible épreuve pour les hobbits qui se retrouvaient amputés d'un maître, d'un père, d'un ami. En effet Gandalf avait choisit de se sacrifier et lutter contre le monstrueux Balroch, la créature de cauchemar de l'ancien monde.

Il était tombé au fond du gouffre, entraîné par son ennemi. Frodo avait senti son cœur s'arrêter, Aragorn l'avait plutôt sentit accélérer. Il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent et vite, la situation était critique.

Après avoir tant marché ils se décidaient enfin à s'arrêter. La forêt les couvrait bien. Aragorn laissait enfin ses pensées se déchaîner, depuis le début de cette histoire il avait refouler ce qu'il pensait pour se concentrer sur les problèmes immédiats, mais là, il n'en pouvait plus. Il était sur le point d'exploser.

Boromir se leva afin d'allez chercher du bois, en prévision du feu de camp. Il évitait avec soins les yeux de Aragorn, qui lui cherchait constamment à croiser les yeux du guerrier Gondorien.

Il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose qui les perturbait tout les deux. Quelque chose qui remuait en tout sens les entrailles du futur roi, et rendait ses réflexions brumeuses.

Legolas s'approcha l'air inquiet

– Etes-vous sûr que tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air souffrant…

– Pardon ? Oh non, ça va mon ami…ne vous inquiétez pas, dis-il avec un sourire rassurant.

– Si vous le dites…je vais faire un tour du camp, par sécurité.

– D'accords…

Il se replongea dans ses pensées. Comment rester de marbre quand vous sentez au fond de vous même que quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Il repensa à cette première fois où il l'aperçu, au domaine d'Elrond. Dans la lumière bleutée, avec cet air de jeune garçon émerveillé devant tout ces joyaux que Aragorn avait déjà vu plusieurs fois auparavant. Cette vue l'avait troublé, de voir un jeune homme de haute taille au trait fin et noble, au regard fier et grave, aux yeux gris, comme lui. Il portait un manteau et des bottes, comme pour un trajet à cheval ; et, en vérité, bien que ses vêtements fussent riches, et que son manteau fût bordé de fourrure, ils étaient défraîchis par un long voyage. Il avait un col d'argent dans lequel était sertie une seule pierre ; ses cheveux étaient coupés à hauteur des épaules. Sur un baudrier, il portait un grand cor à bordure d'argent.

Il savait que ce n'était pas un elfe, et cette marque d'imperfection, de vulnérabilité, de mortalité, lui avait fais un effet étrange, lui qui était d'une race presque éteinte…

Il l'avait défié, pourtant il y avait entre eux une sorte de respect, une entente implicite.

Et au fond, il y avait peut être même plus que ça. Lors de l'étape chez Galadriel, ils s'étaient retrouvés tout deux dehors, parlant de la cité de Minas Tirith, de la beauté poignante des litanies elfiques, et d'un tas d'autres choses.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer comment ils en étaient venus à s'embrasser. L'abus de l'eau de vie des elfes, le chagrin, la fatigue, le tout mélangé ?

Ils s'étaient repris bien vite, mais l'envie n'était pas passée. Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à s'éviter, puis Boromir parti se détendre à une magnifique chute d'eau. En voyant ce corps nu magnifique, Aragorn sentit poindre en lui un feu qui ne lui était pas connu alors.

Quoi de mieux que de l'eau pour l'éteindre, s'était-il dit, à moitié comme vérité et à moitié comme excuse.

S'approchant de la « divine créature », il l'enlaça, ce qui eu pour conséquence un coup de coude en plein visage, fort heureusement pas trop fort. Boromir se répandit en excuse, arguant qu'il avait des réflexes vifs et qu'il n'avait certes pas l'habitude que quelqu'un le saisisse pendant qu'il se lave.

Aragorn en profita, et exigea réparation de la faute. Après plusieurs détours il finit par capturer les lèvres du Gondorien, qui résista au début, et finis par céder. Après un baiser qui semblait chaste suivirent des baisers plus longs, plus passionnés, leurs langues se découvrant, se parcourant, comme s'ils voulaient savoir exactement comment était l'autre.

Leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, dans ce qui semblait être un combat contre eux même, fuir ou rester ?

Le matin qui suivit, Boromir réagis comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve et que la vie continuait.

Pour Aragorn, c'était un supplice. Il s'était forcé à rester calme mais il fallait qu'il lui parle. Qu'ils discutent, qu'il sache si ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, il devait soit l'oublier, soit…soit quoi ? Il ne savait même pas…

Soudain il s'aperçu de l'absence de Frodo et Boromir qui était dans les bois…Il fallait qu'il aille les chercher avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive.

Boromir voulait sauver son peuple à tout prix…à n'importe quel prix. Il savait aussi qu'il était désireux d'utiliser l'anneau. Il ne se rendait pas compte que l'anneau pourrait le contrôler, le rendre fou. Et ça, il ne le laisserait pas faire.

Il le chercha et tomba sur Frodo. Il avait essayé, malgré ses interdictions. Il était vraiment buté, quand il le voulait.

Soudain l'épée de Frodo devint bleue, signe de l'approche des Orcs. Il intima l'ordre au jeune hobbit de filer le plus vite possible, et le plus loin.

Il courut, courut, son sang battait dans ses veines à la vitesse d'une flèche. Où était il passé bon sang ?

Soudain des Uruks hai surgirent en nombre, grands, différents de ses précédents ennemis car plus forts et moins patauds. Aragorn sortit son épée et s'engagea dans un combat sans merci.

Et tout à coup il entendis un bruit familier, un bruit clair. Un cor. Le Cor du Gondor.

Boromir.

D'une montée puissante d'adrénaline il sprinta en direction de l'appel. S'il était en danger, il devait arriver à temps. Il le devait.

De leurs coté, Pippin et Merry se savaient en grande difficulté, presque encerclés par les Orcs, lorsque Boromir arriva, tailladant, criant, dans toute sa majesté au combat on pouvait voir qu'il était fils de noble. Il gagnait du terrain et les cadavres s'amoncelaient, lorsque tout à coup il eu un mouvement de recul. Une flèche s'était planté dans sa poitrine.

Il sentit le contact froid de l'acier dans sa chair, et le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Mais il n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Il avait vécu jusqu'ici en donnant tout ce qu'il avait, au combat comme dans la vie.

Il voulait vivre un jour de plus, simplement. Il voulait sauver son peuple. Il voulait revoir son frère.

Il voulait voir Aragorn monter sur le trône de son royaume.

Il le voulait, lui, tout simplement.

Il se releva en hurlant et tua encore un Uruk, puis un autre, quand une deuxième flèche vint se planter non loin de la deuxième.

Mais il se releva encore. Sa vue se troublait maintenant, et son équilibre vacillait. Mais Pippin et Merry étaient toujours là derrière lui, et comme le grand frère qu'il était pour eux, il devait se montrer digne de leur confiance.

Le cycle se répéta jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aie plus la force de mouvoir ses jambes. Il tomba à genoux, à la merci du guerrier Uruk qui le regardait comme s'il était un chien à abattre. Lui le regardait avec fierté, avec orgueil. Il ne baisserait pas les yeux alors que son dernier souffle viendrais, ça non.

L'archer banda son arc, mais avant qu'il aie pu finir son mouvement, une forme noire s'écrasa sur lui avec fracas, dans un cri perçant.

Aragorn. Il était venu, il avait entendu son appel…il était venu le sauver.

Il se battit avec rage contre l'Uruk, celui ci tenta de le bloquer avec un bouclier, mais Aragorn esquiva son attaque de justesse. Le monstre semblait ignorer la douleur, et lui n'était pas si résistant, il fallait donc qu'il soit plus rapide. Il finit par lui couper un bras et l'empala sur son épée. La bête enfonça l'épée jusqu'à la garde dans un rictus de défi.

Aragorn retira son épée et d'un geste violent et brusque, coupa la tête de L'Uruk. S'en était fini.

Puis son regard revint vers Boromir, allongé sur le sol feuillu. Il devint pâle comme un mort.

Aragorn vit qu'il était percé de maintes flèches empennées de noirs ; il avait encore l'épée à la main, mais elle était brisée près de la garde ; son cor, fendu en deux, se trouvait à son côté. Un grands nombres d'Orques abattus gisaient autour de lui et à ses pieds.

Il se précipita vers son plus qu'ami afin d'examiner ses plaies. Il fallait qu'il enlève le trait, mais Boromir était lourdement armuré. Tant pis, il mis la main sur la première flèche pour l'enlever mais la main de Boromir se posa sur la sienne pour le stopper.

– Laisse la…C'en est fini. Le monde va sombrer, et ma cité sera détruite…Adieu Aragorn ! Va à Minas Tirith et sauve mon peuple ! J'ai échoué…

– Nous irons ensemble, je vais te sauver…je vais te sortir d'ici…

– Tu sais que ce que tu dis est faux…

Les yeux d'Aragorn s'emplissaient de larmes. Il avait connu une paix de si courte durée en rencontrant cet homme, en apprennant à le connaître, si peu et énormément. En l'ayant aimé l'espace d'une nuit, un seul fugace instant d'éternité. Il pouvait se l'avouer désormais, il l'aimais, comme il n'avait aimé aucune créature avant lui.

– Je t'en prie….ne m'abandonne pas à ce monde…ne me laisses pas ici

– Fais quelque chose pour moi…

– …Quoi, que veut tu que je fasses ?…

– Monte sur le trône, et deviens le Roi que tu aurais dû être…fais le…pour moi

– …Jusqu'au bout tu auras été bon pour ton peuple, et égoïste envers moi…

– Et j'en suis désolé…j'aurais souhaité vivre une vie plus longue…pour savoir s'il valait la peine de vivre dans un monde ravagé au coté…de quelqu'un comme toi

– ……

– Je vous aurais suivi, mon frère…mon capitaine…mon Roi…

Les lèvres de Boromir cessèrent de s'agiter petit à petit…et dans un dernier souffle, Aragorn cru percevoir deux mots de plus…

_« Mon amour… »_

Aragorn ferma les paupières du Gondorien déchu sur ses magnifiques yeux gris, clôt pour toujours. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et tombaient sur le visage déjà moins chaud. Puis il embrassa son front, au moment où arrivaient Legolas et Gimli.

– Va en paix…Fils du Gondor…

Aragorn se releva difficilement. Exténué, meurtri, et aussi froid que les cadavres autours de lui.

Toute sa chaleur lui avait été retirée. Toute sa joie, tout ce qui l'animait. Il n'y avait plus en lui qu'une haine féroce et un chagrin sans fin. L'espoir de voir ces jours renaître venait de lui être enlevé, à jamais.

En les fermant, le gris des yeux de Boromir se répandit dans le paysage d'Aragorn. Son monde entier pris cette teinte cendre, réduisant son spectre de couleurs à presque rien.

Legolas lui mis une main sur l'épaule. L'elfe avait soupçonné ce qui s'était passé entre les deux hommes, sans jamais rien en dire. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour consoler la peine du Dunedain. Certaines plaies restent toujours ouvertes…

Aragorn repris conscience après quelques minutes. Il devait partir, il le savait. Il prit le corps de Boromir, et pris la direction de la rivière.

Là, il le déshabilla, épongea ses plaies avec soins, et lui mis des vêtements les plus somptueux. Il le déposa dans une des barques elfiques, avec son épée sur le torse et son cor à son coté.

Il poussa la barque, aussi loin qu'il le put, si seulement il avait pu l'accompagner…

La rivière mènait jusqu'à la grande cité où Boromir était né.

Il est dis que la barque arriva jusqu'à Minas Tirith sans jamais se renverser. Le corps du jeune et glorieux Gondorien fut rendu à sa cité, intact, sans qu'on sache comment il était arrivé là.

Aragorn avait laissé son amour dans cette barque. « Estel »,signifiant Espoir, c'est ainsi qu'on l'appelait quand il était, petit. Mais il était devenu grand, et il devait devenir celui qu'il était vraiment. Un Roi. Par pour lui. Pas pour son peuple. Pour Boromir…Pour que sa barque le ramène dans sa cité pleine de vie, tel qu'il l'as souhaité, jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
